The Moons & The Stars
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: I'm Ash, I'm Ari, I'm Claire, I'm Brooke, I'm Lilly, & I'm Nat and we're The Moons & The Stars. We are Austin, Ally, & their gangs children here to make it in the music business like them. Join us while we tell you about our story and answer questions along the way.
1. Introduction

The Moons & The Stars

The Band

Ariana (Ari) Harmony Moon – Singer/Songwriter

Ashlynn (Ash) Patricia Moon - Singer/Songwriter

Brooklyn (Brooke) Allison Worthy - Singer/Songwriter/Bass Player

Clarissa (Claire) Isabel Kingston - Singer/Songwriter/Guitar

Lillian (Lilly) Victoria Young - Singer/Songwriter/Keyboard

Natalie (Nat) Kayla Harris – Singer/Songwriter/Drummer

Their Albums

Miss Independent

1) Girl Can Rock

2) Rock This World

3) I Don't Need A Man

4) Miss Movin On

5) Solo

6) Beggin On Your Knees

7) G.N.O. (Girls Night Out)

8) Me & My Girls

9) Break Free (Brooke Raps)

10) Really Don't Care (Brooke Raps)

11) Miss Independent

12) Roar

13) Heart Attack

14) Every Time You Lie

15) Ghost Of You

16) Because Of You

Carry On 

1) Carry On

2) On The Ride

3) Take On The World

4) Gift Of A Friend

5) Middle Of Starting Over (Lilly's Solo)

6) More Than A Band

7) Burn

8) Turn Up The Music

9) Work Of Art

10) Breakthrough (ft Lucas)

11) Determinate (ft Lucas)

12) Livin On A Highwire (ft Lucas)

Their Families 

Ari & Ash

**Aaron Moon **- Uncle

Kelly Rodgers – Aunt (Dead)

Sabrina – Aunt

Mackenna Moon-Rodgers – Cousin {22}

Nichole – Cousin {13}

**Aubrie Storm – Moon **– Aunt

Jonathon (Joe) Storm - Uncle

Livi – Cousin {9}

Caleb – Cousin {10}

Aralynn (Ara) Moon – Aunt {18}

Mimi & Mike – Grandparents

Penny & Lester – Grandparents

Emily (Em) Dawson – Aunt {18}

**Nicholas (Nick) Dawson – Uncle**

Melanie (Mel) Dawson-Jacobs – Aunt

Kelsie – Cousin {15}

Holland – Cousin {17}

Austin Moon & Ally Moon - Dawson – Parents

Elijah Dezmond Moon – Brother {13}

Jayson Ty Moon – Brother {2}

Brooke

**J.J. Del La Rosa – **Uncle

Chloe Del La Rosa – Summers – Aunt

Emma – Cousin {6}

**Didi** **McCoy – Worthy –** Aunt

Chuck – Uncle

Melinda – Cousin {7}

Eddie & Raven – Grandparents

Carlos & Rosetta – Grandparents

Trish Worthy – Del La Rosa & Dez Worthy – Parents

Joesph (Joey) Austin Worthy {12}

Claire

**J.R. Star – **Uncle

Megan Star – Jones – Aunt

Blake – Cousin {5}

**Kayla Riley – Kingston –** Aunt

J.D. - Uncle

Bentley – Cousin {4}

Jimmy & Ava – Grandparents

Holly & Steven – Grandparents

Kira Kingston – Star & Dallas Kingston – Parents

Veronica Ellie Kingston – Sister {11}

Lilly

**Ella Connery – Davis –** Aunt

Jacob – Uncle

Timothy – Cousin {8}

Colette – Cousin {6}

**Rider Young – **Uncle

Lola – Cousin {1}

Lindsay – Cousin {2}

Tommy – Cousin {3}

Stacie – Cousin {4}

Charlie – Cousin {5}

Candy – Cousin {6}

Olivia – Cousin {7}

Fletcher – Cousin {8}

Conner Mitchel Young – Half Brother {7}

Dustin Christopher Young – Half Brother {6}

Sienna Marie Young – Half Sister {5}

Tilly Thompson – Conner's Mother

Brooke Daniels – Dustin's Mother

Amanda Honey – Sienna's Mother

Hope & Stanley – Grandparents

Cassidy Davis & Jackson – Young – Parents

Nat

****Michelle Mathews – Springs****- Aunt

Jared - Uncle (Dead)

Ryan (Girl) {2}

Dylan (Girl) {3}

Tyler (Girl) {4}

****Nathaniel Harris –****** Uncle **

**Tessa Harris – Winters – Aunt **

**Fiona – Cousin {9}**

**Liam – Cousin {11}**

**Vanessa & Wyatt – Grandparents**

**Genesis & Jeremy - Grandparents **

**Mikayla & Ethan – Parents**

**Andrew Nathan Harris & Kevin Liam Harris – Twin Brothers {14}**

**Boyfriends/Ex's **

**Ari – Off & On Boyfriend [3 times] – Jonah Louis [Current], Stein Mason [Ex] & Ryan Snow [First Kiss/Crush] **

**Ash – Miles Miller [Current], Dylan Howard [Ex] & Brian Kayden [Ex]**

**Brooke – Seth Johnson [Current], Tyler Simmons [Ex] & Jordan Parks [Ex]**

**Claire – Oliver Thompson [Current], Aaron Wright [Ex], Frankie Thomas [Ex] & James Rice [Ex]**

**Lilly – Lucas Knight [Current] & Trevor Hanson [Ex] **

**Nat – Quincy Handover [Current] & First Kiss/Crush Emmett Rolland **

**Extra's**

Xavier Gold – Quincy's Best Friend

Marcus Knight – Luke's Little Brother

Garret Knight – Luke's Uncle

Kathrine Knight – Luke's Aunt

Jessica Terrence – Nat's Bully

Stacie Handover – Quincy's Older Sister

Adalynn (Addie) Handover – Quincy's Little Sister

Maybelle Handover – Quincy's Grandma

Gavin Handover – Quincy's Grandpa

Jessica Terrence – Nat's Bully

Danielle Preston & Marissa Lynch – Jessica's best friends

Ivy, Darcy, Katie, Connie, Sunny & Lucy – Cheer leading Squid/ Meanest Girls In School

Brandon, Calvin, Tyson, Alvin, Rylan & Steven - Football Team/ Meanest Guys in school

****A.N. - I know some might not seem that important but every single one of these characters will be mentioned at least once if not more. ****

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

**_Ally, Trish, Cassidy, Mikayla & Kira have been best friends since they where 5 years old. When they were 6 they met Austin & Dez. Austin & Ally liked each other from the start but didn't start dating until Freshman year because they were always afraid it would mess everything up. Trish hated Dez from the beginning but when Junior year came around things changed. They became official at the homecoming dance. Ethan, Jackson & Dallas they meet in college Kira, Mikayla & Cassidy got together with them Sophomore year. Right after graduation Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, Cassidy & Jackson, Kira & Dallas & Mikayla & Ethan got married. Then 2 years latter their little girls where born. _******AN******_- _****** In case you where curious Austin & Ally still had their music careers. When they turned 20 they quit to go too college. ******_Everyone was happy. That is until everything started to fall apart. Mikayla & Ethan's daughter Natalie was born blind, Ash & Ari grow up with their parents constantly working, Brooke grow up with her parents constantly fighting, After Claire's sister Veronica was born Dallas was majorly drinking and when Claire was 11 and Veronica was 6 Dallas was arrested for Drinking and driving and worst of all little Lilly's dad Jackson was caught cheating on Cassidy when Lilly was 7 and Cassidy & Jackson got divorced. Jackson never talked to Lilly or Cassidy ever again. When the girls were 13 they started a band called The Moons & The Stars. The Girls are now 16 and are Sophomores in High School and that is where our story begins. _**

****Well that's it for chapter 1! I didn't like the way I started it I had thought of so many ideas that I couldn't use if they where in middle school so I started the story in High School instead. I hope you guys like it. ****

****I Don't Own...****

****Any songs used in this story or Austin & Ally. ****

****I Do Own...****

****Any Character that has never been mentioned before in the show before.****

****R&R Please and check out my other A&A Stories!****

****Brittney Out! :) 3 :P****


	2. Guess Whose Back & Meet Lucas!

The Moons & The Stars

Chapter 2: Guess Whose Back & Meet Lucas!

Lilly's POV

Today I thought would be a normal day go to school, go to my science partners house and do our homework, practice with my band, eat dinner and hang around my mom, then go to sleep. But today was different. After school I meet my partner Luke Knight over by his locker but things seemed off really off. He was on his cell with his little brother Marcus stuttering which he never does.

(**Bold – Mark, **_ Italic – Luke) _

"_Okay Mark calm down."_

"**I can't he's home an 3 hours early. He has the belt. Luke the belt!"**

"_Where are you?"_

"**Using the payphone in the basement."**

"MARCUS DAVID KNIGHT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO! I SWARE WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE TWIRP!"

"**Hurry home Luke Please!"**

Then the line cut off.

"Mark! Mark! I'm coming buddy don't worry!"

I walked up to him worried.

"Luke. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Oh Lills. Listen can we take a rain cheek. I promise I'll catch you up tomorrow."

"Luke wait."

"Lilly I really have to go."

He gave my a quick kiss then ran to his car. Did I mention we are sorta dating? We've been on about 5 dates but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Something keeps holding him back I just shrugged it off but I felt something was wrong deep down in my gut. Since I know my mom was at work I called Natalie's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Harris. My ride had an emergency and can't bring me home can you come pick me up?"

"I was just about to pick the boys up from soccer practice I can pick you up on the way."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Harris."

"No problem Lilly."

I went to the front of the high school to wait for her to come. In about two hours I had practice with my girls.

2 Hours Latter 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I had to walk."

"Doesn't Luke drop you off after the study sesh at his house?" Ari asked.

"Well he had an emergency after school so I couldn't go over to his house today."

"Well, anyway on the gig on Saturday we are starting off with Miss Independent so Lills whenever you are ready." Ash said.

"Go."

Miss independent  
>Miss self-sufficient<br>Miss keep your distance  
>Miss unafraid<br>Miss out of my way  
>Miss don't let a man interfere, no<br>Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
>So, by keeping her heart protected<br>She'd never ever feel rejected  
>Little miss apprehensive<br>Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise...It's time  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you  
>When love is true<p>

Misguided heart  
>Miss play it smart<br>Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
>But she miscalculated<br>She didn't want to end up jaded  
>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love<br>So, by changing her misconceptions  
>She went in a new direction<br>And found inside she felt a connection  
>She fell in love.<p>

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)<br>Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
>When love, when love is true<p>

3rd Verse (Rest of the band)

When Miss Independence walked away - Ari  
>No time for love that came her way - Ash<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today - Claire  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid? - Nat<br>It took some time for her to see - Brooke  
>How beautiful love could truly be – Ash<br>No more talk of why can't that be me – Ari  
>I'm so glad I finally feel... - Lilly<p>

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
>To feel (to feel) what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
>When love, when love is true...<p>

Normally that is one of my favorite songs of mine to sing. It describes how I was feeling as I started falling for Luke. I'm not "in love" with him necessary. But I could be one day. All I was thinking about was the phone call I overheard.

"You okay Lills? You seem kinda distracted." Claire asked me.

"I'm fine."

Ash, Ari, Brooke, Claire and Nat I'm so close with were practically sisters. I knew I could talk to them about anything. And if I asked them to keep something a secret I knew they would keep it. But If Luke doesn't even want _me _to know about something he wouldn't want me to tell anyone else.

"Okay but we are here for you if you ever want to talk." Ari said putting one of her hands on my shoulder.

I just smiled at her. And went back to my keyboard so we could finish practice.

Latter that night

We finished practice at around 7:30. After Mr. or Mrs. Moon would drop me off I would just do my homework and wait for my mom. But tonight I saw her car already in the drive way.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon."

"Your welcome sweetie."

After Mrs. Moon drove away I went into my house and I found my mom pacing the living room talking on her phone. She looked angry and confused at the same time.

"Hey Mom." I said concerned and curious.

"Hi Baby. I'll be done in a few minutes." She kissed my head then went into her room.

I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge then sat down at the couch and waited for her. A few minutes latter she sat down and grubbed something under her breath before turning to me.

"Hi honey how was your day?" She asked trying to pretend that nothing bad just happened.

"Well I found out for some reason my math teacher doesn't like me, Lucas had an emergency so we couldn't study after school, We figured out our song order for our concert this Saturday and I just finished studying for my permit test on Friday after school. What about you?"

"Oh made $150 in tips, got asked out by this super cool guy named Gavin, your fathers moving back to Miami, fired someone for the first time in a while,..."

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I fired someone for the first time in a while?"

"Before that."

"Got asked out by a cute guy named Gavin?"

"After that."

"Oh your fathers moving back to Miami?"

"What!"

I looked intensely at her to see if she was being serious. I saw her green eyes filled with anger but her lips looked like she was chewing on them. (she does that when she is nervous)

"That isn't the worst part."

"There's more?"

"Him and his kids didn't have a place to stay so I told them they could stay in the attic."

"What! Why would you do that."

"It will make life a little easier for all of us."

"How?"

"He is paying all the bills + Rent, his kids are going to do all the cleaning and he is doing all the shopping. The only thing we do I keep them entertained and do the cooking."

"Kids?"

"Yeah did I mention that you have two little brothers and one little sister."

"Why can't the other mom help him out then?"

"Because one is in rehab, one is in jail, and one left the country."

I nearly chocked on my apple. 3 different moms 3 different kids. How many siblings do I really have?

"And all of them are going to be staying here?"

"For a few months yeah. Can you just try to get along with your father?"

"He is not my father. Dallas is more of a father to me and he is in prison!"

"Lilly-Bun. Can you please?"

"I need to clear my head. I'm heading over to Nat's. I'll be back at 9:30."

First Luke and now my so called dad? Can the universe throw anything else at me.

Lucas's POV

I know your probably wondering why I stranded Lilly like that. Let's just say my family is complicated. My mom died shortly after my little brother Marcus was born due to complications during labor and my dad was murdered a few months latter. We where sent to live with my Aunt Kathrine and Uncle Garrett. My Aunt is a brain surgeon and my uncle shortly after my parents died took up a job as a bartender and comes home drunk every night. It was fine at first but when I was 13 I spent a lot of time after school with my friends and going out on dates that my Aunt had to cut back hours at work so she could look after Mark. She worked full time on weekends so I would stay home with Mark the entire time. My uncle got frustrated and drank more causing his anger to spiral out of control and him to become abusive. My Aunt yells a lot but she has never hit us. One weekend when I was 14 I was helping my girlfriend Cindy with her math while Mark was out with his friend. My Aunt come home early and saw us together not knowing that Mark was out got frustrated and started ranting about how she works all day and sometimes night and all she asks for is a little help taking care of the house and my brother. (Help I practically raised him!) She told my Uncle that night and he of course beats me. That was the last time I brought anyone into the house. That is the reason I haven't asked Lilly to be my girlfriend yet. Any way when I got home I saw my Uncle slapping Mark and my Aunt yelling at him for using the phone.

"I was just calling Luke I swear." Mark sobbed.

"YOU WILL NEVER USE THE PHONE AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My Uncle screamed causing Mark to sob harder.

"WE TOOK IN THE TIME AND MONEY TO RAISE YOU LITTLE TWERPS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US. YOU BETTER START TREATING US WITH RESPECT OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" My aunt shouted. I scuffed in my head. Time & Money, bull crap.

"Come on Kathy, lets eat dinner."

My Uncle pushed me into the door and Mark against the wall causing him to get a black eye. I picked my brother up and hugged him as he sobbed into my arms.

I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, our jackets, our backpacks and my car keys. Before leaving the house. Since like the night before our Aunt & Uncle aren't going to feed us. We will go out to eat then go to my best friend Derek Brown's house for the night. He is the only person who knows everything.

"Where are we going Luke?"

"To eat and then to Derek's." I told him handing him the ice pack and buckling the seat belt. _2 more years ! 2 more years and then me & Mark will be free._

**Well that is it for chapter 2. Who feels bad for Luke & Mark! I know I do. Anyway I want to thank Daddysgirl11 for the first review. But I need more! R&R Please. And as always cheek out my other A&A Stories. And If You haven't read Daddysgirl11's stories you should because they are amazing. Anyway...**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	3. Lilly Finds Out & Lilly's Solo

The Moons & The Stars

Lilly Finds Out & Lilly's Solo

_Previously On TM&TS _

"_Luke. What's going on? Are you okay?"  
><em>

"_Oh Lills. Listen can we take a rain cheek. I promise I'll catch you up tomorrow." _

"_Luke wait."_

"_Lilly I really have to go."_

_He gave my a quick kiss then ran to his car. Did I mention we are sorta dating? We've been on about 5 dates but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Something keeps holding him back I just shrugged it off but I felt something was wrong deep down in my gut. _

"_Oh your fathers moving back to Miami?"_

"_What!"_

"_That isn't the worst part."_

"_There's more?"_

"_Him and his kids didn't have a place to stay so I told them they could stay in the attic."_

_My uncle got frustrated and drank more causing his anger to spiral out of control and him to become abusive. _

"_I was just calling Luke I swear." Mark sobbed._

"_YOU WILL NEVER USE THE PHONE AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My Uncle screamed causing Mark to sob harder._

"_WE TOOK IN THE TIME AND MONEY TO RAISE YOU LITTLE TWERPS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US. YOU BETTER START TREATING US WITH RESPECT OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" My aunt shouted. I scuffed in my head. Time & Money, bull crap._

"_Come on Kath, lets eat dinner."_

_My Uncle pushed me into the door and Mark against the wall causing him to get a black eye. I picked my brother up and hugged him as he sobbed into my arms. _

_I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, our jackets, our backpacks and my car keys. Before leaving the house. Since like the night before our Aunt & Uncle aren't going to feed us. We will go out to eat then go to my best friend Derek Brown's house for the night. He is the only person who knows everything. _

"_Where are we going Luke?"_

"_To eat and then to Derek's." I told him handing him the ice pack and buckling the seat belt. 2 more years ! 2 more years and then me & Mark will be free._

Lilly's POV

The Next Morning

After I got back from Nat's I saw my mom on the phone with her parents Stanley and Hope. My mom said that I could stay at my grandparents house until my "dad" and his demons got out of the house but I would have to deal with him for one night while my grandparents are getting my room ready. I stayed up all night working on a new song and this morning after my mom went to work called Ash and Ari's mom to drive all of us to school early for an emergency band meeting. I took a quick shower and threw on a dark pink ruffled shirt with a short jean skirt, black leggings, and my black leather boots. I curled my shoulder length strawberry red hair and put on some lip gloss before grabbing my jean jacket and backpack and heading to school.

At School

We got to school about 15 minutes before it started and headed to room 33-C were they teach music. That's were we have our band meetings. Ari, Ash, Brooke, Claire, and Nat all gathered around me as a rang the bell shaped like a guitar and started the meeting.

"So I know we decided the song order for tomorrow yesterday but I'm thinking we should change a few songs," I started.

"It took forever to come up with that order though Miss Independent, Girl Can Rock, Heart Attack, than Me & My Girls," Ash stated.

"Yeah," Brooke and Nat said behind her.

"I'm almost finished with a new song and I would like to preform it tomorrow."

"Well I guess we could do that. What songs would you like to preform Lills?" Claire asked.

"Long story which all explain to all of you latter after rehearsal but my mom is gonna force my dad to be there so I would like to sing Because Of You, Ghost Of You, and Miss Independent, my new song. Then we can close it with Take On The World."

I looked at my friends faces that of course looks really confused I figured as much.

"We could do that Lilly. You'd just need to teach us the song," Ari stated.

After she said that I looked down at my boots kinda guilty.

"Well the thing is that the song that i'm working on is kinda, um, a solo song. I would like to sing it all on my own. It would make me feel like I really had turned a new page in my life if that makes since."

"What?" The four of them said.

"It really is a long story. It is just one solo song and that is. I would never want to go completely solo I would miss you guys to much."

"Okay so the bell is gonna ring any minute so I'll see you guys at rehearsal," Ash said.

I rang the bell a few seconds before the school bell rang and the 5 of us went our separate ways. After 4 long classes it was finally lunch. Since the girls and I have mornings and evenings with each other we like to spend our lunches with our boyfriends. I was waiting for Luke at our normal spot when I saw and heard something I probably shouldn't.

"Uncle Garrett, I told you Marcus and I went to Derek's last night."

"Don't lie to me boy! You told someone. That is private family business Lucas Marshall Knight!"

"I didn't tell anyone anything Uncle Garrett. Your secret sick twisted "punishments" are still secret sick twisted "punishments"

Before I knew it I was him being held on tightly by his arms and pushed against the wall.

"Your Aunt and I will deal with you and your bratty little brother when you get home."

He kneed the back of Luke's legs causing him to fall to the ground and kicked his side before leaving. I made sure you was gone for good before running over to Luke.

"LUKE!" I yelled getting down on my hands and knees in front of him.

"Lilly," he stated surprised "Did you just see all of that?"

"If you mean did I see that you and your little brother are victims of child abuse than yes I did see all of that. I'm calling the cops," I said standing up and getting my cell out of my backpack.

"NO," he shouted standing up and running over to me grabbing my phone out of my hands.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Lilly my brother is only 10 and I'm only 16, If you have my Aunt and Uncle arrested I would be forced to move to Germany with my grandmother and Mark would get put into foster care. Mark would go crazy if we get separated."

"Luke and your brother could get seriously injured or even killed. Ever heard of the song Concrete Angel **(1) **or Alyssa Lies **(2)**?"

"Look Lilly, my brother and I spend a majority of the time at Derek's house and yesterday and this morning are the first times in nearly a month that he has really came on to us. We just have to be super careful for two years so I could get custody of him and everything is fine."

"No Luke, I'm not gonna have you stay at a house were you are getting hurt."

"Lilly please it is just a few slaps every now and than we can handle it it's only for less than 24 months. Please promise that you will not tell anyone about this." 

"I can't promise you that Luke."

"Why?"

"Because I really like you and I can't see you get hurt."

"How about this next time Mark and I are close to hospital treatment you can call the cops. It hasn't been that bad he has calmed down a lot in the past two years."

"How can I trust that you'd tell me?"

"Because I really like you and I'm a terrible liar. I will be fine Lilly, I promise."

I looked into his deep sea blue eyes and gave him a worried smile followed by a nod. I realized with my dad trying to worm his way back into my life, the band, and school I wouldn't have the time or patience to spend every second worrying about Luke. He smiled back, cupped my cheeks, and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had. He pulled away after a minute and grabbed my hand lacing his fingers around mine.

"So now you know why I haven't officially asked you to be my girlfriend yet. The last time I had an official "girlfriend" my uncle started beating me because he was afraid I was rating him out to her."

"Oh, well we don't need the title we are pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend without it so why even worry about it?"

He chuckled than kissed my again but for longer this time. He put his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Since I'm a singer and he's a rapper we can make-out for about 5 minutes without air. (We tested it once) Once we pulled away for air he wrapped his arms around my waist while I layed my head on his shoulder and we hugged for a few minutes before I pulled away and took his hand.

"Come on there's still twenty minutes left until 5th period starts let's get some food I'm starving," I said.

"Alright my Silly-Lilly." (That's his nickname for me. Mine for him is Nightingale because his last name is Knight. LOL)

"As we were walking to Burger King which is 5 minutes from our school I decided to tell him about my dad."

"So just so you know I'll be staying at my grandparents for a while."

"May I ask why?"

"My so called dad all of a sudden to care about my mom and I and come back into your lives after nine years of absence. So since him and his three kids are staying at my house until he can get his own place."

"He has three other kids?"

"Apparently with three different moms one of them being the woman my"dad" cheated on my mom with."

"That jerk."

"Right. So my mom decided that I could stay with her parents until he moves out so I don't have to deal with him every night."

"Genius. Do Ash, Ari, Brooke, Claire, and Nat know?"

"Nope I was planning on telling them after rehearsal today."

"Oh."

We finished our burgers right before the bell rang I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to math.

That Night

"Thank you so much Mr Moon."

"No problem Lilly. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Okay."

When I walked in I saw three kids. A seven year old boy, a six year old boy, and a five year old girl running around the living room.

"You must be my sister," the girl said walking up to me. "I'm Sienna and these are my brothers Dustin and Conner."

"I'm..."

"Lilly, Lilly-Bear is that you? Oh my god you have gotten so big," my so called "dad" said walking up to me.

"That happens in nine years Jackson."

"Oh Lilly you're home," my mom said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yep."

"How was rehearsal?"

"Good. We are so ready for tomorrow."

"Well that's great. I took off the entire day from work to come see you. I haven't been to one of your shows in forever."

"I know. Speaking of the show I have a song I need to finish."

"Okay. I'll bring dinner up to you than."

"Cool thanks Momma."

"Your welcome just don't stay up to late okay."

"Okay."

I'm so gonna be ready for tomorrow!

The Next Evening

"Thanks for taking over piano for me Nightingale. I didn't even know you knew how to play."

"No problem Silly-Lilly. My mom taught me when I was little."

"2 minutes to show time!"

"Hey break a leg and don't forget he deserves it."

"Thanks."

He gave me a quick hug and kiss before walking to the keyboard.

"You ready for your big solo Lills," Ash asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you guys are okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean it's just one song right?" Claire said.

"You deserve your moment in the sun Lilly," Nat stated.

"30 seconds!"

"1, 2,3,. THE MOONS AND THE STARS!"

"Hey everybody thanks for coming out! So tonight is all about our girl Lilly here she will even be doing a surprise solo performance," Brooke started.

"Tonight WE will be doing Miss Independent, Ghost Of You, Because Of You, and Take On The World, " Ari said.

"We hope you guys like it," I said before they started the music.

Miss independent  
>Miss self-sufficient<br>Miss keep your distance  
>Miss unafraid<br>Miss out of my way  
>Miss don't let a man interfere, no<br>Miss on her own  
>Miss almost grown<br>Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
>So, by keeping her heart protected<br>She'd never ever feel rejected  
>Little miss apprehensive<br>Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise...It's time  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye, old you  
>When love is true<p>

Misguided heart  
>Miss play it smart<br>Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
>But she miscalculated<br>She didn't want to end up jaded  
>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love<br>So, by changing her misconceptions  
>She went in a new direction<br>And found inside she felt a connection  
>She fell in love.<p>

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)<br>Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
>To feel what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
>When love, when love is true <p>

3rd Verse (Rest of the band) 

When Miss Independence walked away - Ari  
>No time for love that came her way - Ash<br>She looked in the mirror and thought today - Claire  
>What happened to miss no longer afraid? - Nat<br>It took some time for her to see - Brooke  
>How beautiful love could truly be – Ash<br>No more talk of why can't that be me – Ari  
>I'm so glad I finally feel... - Lilly<p>

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
>Thinkin' no one could open my door<br>Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
>To feel (to feel) what's real<br>What happened to Miss Independent?  
>No more the need to be defensive<br>Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
>When love, when love is true...<p>

Turn my back to the door  
>Feel so much better now<br>Don't even try anymore  
>Nothing left to lose<br>There's a voice that's in the air  
>Saying don't look back nowhere<br>There's a voice that's always there

And I'll never be  
>Quite the same as I was before<br>This part of you still remains  
>Though it's out of focus<br>You're just somewhere that I've been  
>And I won't go back again<br>You're just somewhere that I've been

I'm breathing in, breathing out  
>Ain't that what it's all about<br>Living life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No MORE words in my mouth  
>Nothing left to figure out, but<br>I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

And I'll never be like I was  
>The day I met you<br>Too naive, yes I was  
>Boy that's why I let you in<br>Wear your memory like a stain  
>Can't erase or numb the pain<br>Here to stay with me forever

I'm breathing in, breathing out  
>Ain't that what it's all about<br>Living life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothing left to figure out, but<br>I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

One of these days  
>I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming<br>One of these days  
>I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you<br>One of these days  
>I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused<br>But for now there's a reason that  
>You're still here in my heart<p>

I'm breathing in, breathing out  
>Ain't that what it's all about<br>Living life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothing left for me to doubt, but<br>I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

Breathing in, breathing out  
>Breathing in, breathing out<br>Like I have the right to  
>No more words in my mouth<br>Nothing left to figure out, but  
>I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you

"This next song is about my "father" Jackson Young. I wrote it a few months after he left my mom and I when I was seven."

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Because of you  
>Because of you<p>

Ari, Ash, Brooke, Claire, Luke and Nat walked off the stage and gave me an encouraging smile as I grabbed my guitar.

"I wrote this song a few day's ago it's about letting go of everything in my past of clinged on to for so long and letting it go and starting over. It's called The Middle Of Starting Over."

Cast out to sea  
>Drifting with the tide<br>And no way of finding me  
>Now that I'm free<br>Nothing but blue skies  
>Paradise in front of me<p>

Awake from this dream  
>I hold my breath and just believe<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They Been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>To get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Oh [x14]<p>

Alone, in a room  
>Tearing down the walls<br>Painting over scars and bruises  
>Now, this is home<br>Fill it up with love  
>And make the best of something new, yeah<p>

As hard as it seems  
>I hold my breath and just believe<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>To get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<p>

The colors in the stars  
>Seem a little brighter<br>Tomorrow isn't far away!  
>Through the hardest part<br>I'm working towards a happy ending

Tired of all the troubles  
>They been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<p>

Tired of all the troubles  
>They been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Oh! [x14]<p>

The rest of the band came on stage for the final song of the night.

"Well I hope you loved Lilly," Ari started.

"We all do," Ash said smiling.

"Our final song is called Take On The World," Nat said.

I've been waitin'  
>For a day like this to come<br>Struck like lightnin'  
>My heart's beating like a drum<br>On the edge of something wonderful

Face to face with changes  
>What's it all about?<br>Life is crazy  
>But I know I can work it out<br>Cause' I got you to live it with me

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
>Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<br>I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
>I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<p>

Take on the world [x6]

Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air  
>Taking chances<br>Moments happen everywhere  
>I got you to live it with me<p>

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
>Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<br>I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
>I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<p>

Take on the world [x5]

Flyin' high  
>I won't look down<br>Let my fears fall to the ground

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
>Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn<br>I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
>I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life<p>

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
>Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<br>I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
>I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life<br>I'm singing oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh<p>

Take on the world [x12]

We all garbed hands and bowed before blowing air kisses to the crowed.

"Well that's it for today. You can catch us doing a live interview on Good Morning America with the premiere of our new song Really Don't Care were you see me rap," Brooke said.

"And buy our very first album Miss Independent in stores this summer," Claire said.

"Goodnight we love you," I finished.

Once we got off stage we all hugged each other before they ran off to their boyfriends.

"You did a great job Lilly," Luke said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Luke, that means a lot coming from you." I saw about to give him a kiss when a man walked up to Luke and asked to talk to him before turning away.

"That's my uncle, I got to go."

"Just please be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

Even though I told myself Luke has it under control I felt a tear roll down my face out of fright anyway. Just let him be okay. Please just let Marcus and him be okay.

**Wow It has been a while hasn't it. I love the two reviews but I need more pleaseeeeee. I need more to give me the encouragement to update. Also I'm gonna make the interview the next chapter any ideas for question to ask the girls. PM or drop it in a review pleaseeeeee!**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally or any songs I used in this chapter. **


	4. Good Morning America

The Moons & The Stars

Chapter 4: Good Morning America

"Hello everyone I'm Adriana Gomez and I'm here with 7 amazing teenagers who three years ago decided to take on the music world. Introducing Ashlynn & Ariana Moon, Brooklyn Worthy, Clarissa Kingston, Lillian Young, Natalie Harris, and newcomer Lucas Knight AKA The Moons & The Stars. Welcome."

"Thank you," Lilly said.

"It's great to be here Adriana," Stated Claire.

"But if you don't mind can you please not call us by our full names," Ash asked.

"No problem. So we have lot's of questions from me & your fans. So let's get started. How long have you known each other and how did you meet?"

"Well our parents were all best friends so we have all been best friends our whole lives," Brooke said.

"Are your parents still friends?"

"Kinda. After my parents got divorced and Claire's dad got locked up they kinda drifted apart," Lilly said.

"Okay. Well we have a question from a fan in the audience."

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I was wondering besides music what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well we love to hang out at the beach," Claire said.

"And go to the park," Ash stated.

"Oh and go shopping," Ari said.

"Is it hard to go and try to have fun in public now that your famous?"

"A little but it doesn't bother us," said Brooke.

"Yeah we love our fans," said Ash.

"There like family to us," Ari said.

"Well speaking of family, do you have any siblings and what do they like to do?"

"Well Ari and I are twin sisters of course but we also have two little brothers. Elijah who is 13 and Jayson who is 2."

"Elijah loves to skateboard. I swear he brings that thing with him everywhere."

"I have a little sister her name is Veronica and she is 11. She loves to dance. She is like one of the best little dancers in Miami," Claire said.

"I have a little brother named Joey he is13. He loves to film thinks he wants to be a director same day like our dad," Brooke said.

"I have little twin brothers Andrew & Kevin they are 14 and right now they are all about sports," Nat said.

"I don't have any full blooded siblings but I do have a half sister and two half brothers. 5,6,and 7."

"I have a little brother his name is Mark. He is 10 and he loves animals. He wants to be a vet when he get's older."

"Alright well I wish our brothers and sisters best of luck. The next question is from the audience."

"My name is Gabbie and I was wondering if you are all in a relationship?"

"Yes. I have been on and off with my Jonah for two years," said Ari.

"Yep. His name is Miles and we've been together for 5 months," Ash said.

"Yes. His name is Seth and we've been together for 3 months," said Brooke.

Yes. I've been with my Ollie for almost a year," Said Claire.

"Quincy and I have been together for 7 months," said Nat.

"Luke and I have been dating for 2 months."

"Yep."

"My name is Sarah, and my question is how do you juggle school and music?"

"We study before school and in or in between classes and from 7:00 when we get done with rehearsal to midnight when we go to bed and every Friday we have a study sleepover party," Nat said.

"Daddy said he wouldn't help us produce our albums if we each don't keep a B+ GPA. So that kinda keeps us motivated," Ash said.

"So speaking of albums. How are they coming along?"

"Daddy said he needs to make a few more finishing touches on Miss Independent but it will be ready for purchase this summer," Ari stated.

"And we have already got a few songs done for our second album Carry On," Lilly said.

"So Miss Independent is about the troubles of your past romantic relationships, correct?"

"Yes," They all answered.

"So what is Carry On about?"

"Just about life, you know letting everything go and moving forward," Claire said.

"There are also a few songs in there about our friendship," Nat said.

"Nat doesn't sing a lot in Miss Independent but she is writing a lot of songs for our second album," said Ash.

"Yeah Carry On was actually her idea," said Brooke.

"So who are your biggest inspirations?"

"First of all our parents. We wouldn't have gotten this far without there love and support," Nat said.

"And of course our fans and boyfriends again their love and support," said Claire.

"Musical wise I probably would say The Cheetah Girls and Amy Lee from Evanescence," Lilly said.

"The Cheetah Girls?"

"Oh yeah. We were obsessed with those movies when we were little. We would sing and dance along with them everyday they like inspired us to become musicians," Brooke said.

"And Amy Lee has the most beautiful voice. We are like some of her biggest fans," said Ari.

"God if I could have her gorgeous voice for just one day," said Lilly.

"We saw Evanescence in concert a few years ago. I swear we almost like died hearing that voice in person," Ash said.

"So what made you guys want to start a band?"

"I've been writings songs ever since my dad left when I was seven and by than we all knew how to write music and play our instruments. So one day we were hanging out at the park 5 years latter goofing around and singing one of our songs and a woman came up to us and said that we should start a band. So we thought about it and now here we are," Lilly said.

"Wow that woman had good judgment. Here is the next question from LillyLover13 on twitter."

_I know you all have boyfriends but do you have any celebrity crushes? _

"Zack Efron," Claire said.

"Sterling Knight," Ash and Ari said.

"Jesse McCartney," Nat said.

"Jack Griffo," said Lilly.

"Adam Levine," said Brooke.

"Kira Kosarin."

"And we have another question from the audience."

"My name is Bella and I was wondering if you had an opportunity to do a song with one male and one with one female who would they be?"

"The female would have to be Florence Welch from Florence + The Machine or Amy Lee and the male would probably be Chris Martin from Coldplay or Ryan Tedder from OneRepublic," Lilly said.

"Those are are 4 favorite bands of all time," Ash said.

"The four of them have such amazing voices," Ari replied.

"A few more questions. The title of our first album is Miss Independent but you all have boyfriends."

"Well the way we see it every boy is different just because one relationship didn't work out doesn't mean that the next one won't work," said Ash.

"What we are trying to say with Miss Independent is that boys are fun to have around. We are amazing with them but great without them. We don't need them in our lives we just sometimes want them in our lives," Ari finishes.

"Yep," The other four girls followed.

"What is your home life like?"

"Well Elijah skateboards in the house all the time and Jayson is in his terrible two's so it gets pretty crazy," Ash & Ari said.

"My brothers play sports in the house and lately they've taken on baseball so many things have been broken it's ridiculous," Said Nat.

"My little sister loves to play her music really loud when she dances it gives my mom and I so many headaches," replied Claire.

"My dad isn't the brightest crayon in the box so when he get's a crazy idea it usually ends up with something being blown up and my parents screaming at each other for hours," replied Brooke

"Life at my Gammy and Papa's house is actually pretty calm since we are the only three in the house," Lilly said.

"So the song your about to sing Really Don't Care what is it about?"

"Kinda most of our past romantic relationships put into lyrics."

"So my final questions are for you Luke. So in their second album Carry On you rap in a few of those songs right?"

"Yes I do."

"How long have you been rapping for?"

"I wrote my first rap when I was 10."

"Alright you excited?"

"I'm very excited."

"Alright. Well Here is The Moons & The Stars with their new song Really Don't Care."

Claire

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<p>

Ash

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<p>

Ari

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

Lilly

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<p>

Claire

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<p>

Ash

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

Brooke

Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey, never look back,<br>Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guessin', but should've hit that  
>Hey Ash, you picked the wrong lover<br>Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster<br>Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

Ari

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

"And that's all for today's Good Morning America I'm Adriana Gomez saying I hope you had a good morning and have a great day."

**And There's the interview in the next chapter Claire visits her dad in jail and Austin has a very awkward talk with his daughters. Read and review please. **

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
